


to gay or to not gay or in this case it's only to gay

by neonpolitann



Series: Haikyuu [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, Death of a Bachelor (Album), Falling In Love, First Meetings, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I really like patd so here, M/M, Volleyball Dorks in Love, it's my parody now, rarepairs, this isn't apart of chaotic energy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:15:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27344929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neonpolitann/pseuds/neonpolitann
Summary: Suga: me @ daichiDaichi: I didn't even DIE.Tanaka: yall hear smth?Noya: THE DEATH OF A DAICHI
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou & Karasuno Volleyball Club, Hinata Shouyou & Yachi Hitoka, Hinata Shouyou & Yamaguchi Tadashi, Hinata Shouyou/Yaku Morisuke
Series: Haikyuu [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1125042
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	to gay or to not gay or in this case it's only to gay

Tanaka: thats fucking stupid

Noya: ur stupid

Tanaka: no u

Tanaka: wat I said made SENSE U DONT GET IT

Noya: IT DOESNT MAKE SENSE IF NO OME ELSE GETS IT

Daichi: What is it this time?

Tsukishima: tbh I don't even remember.

Tsukishima: they've been saying "ur stupid" and "no u" back and forth for three minutes.

Tsukishima: idk how it started.

Kunimi: It's just stupid.

Tanaka: it makes sense.

Noya: NO

Noya: wait.

Tanaka: SEE????

Daichi: Okay, what's this about now?

Hinata: Tanaka was saying that when he dies he wants only his dick cremated into ashes then have someone replace the pepper with it so his dick can be in everyone.

Kunimi: jesus christ.

Tsukishima: I'm not surprised.

Kageyama: .

Kageyama: It makes sense???

Tsukishima: Oh my Lord.

Tsukishima: Someone get Asahi, I need him to fucking pray for you guys

Noya: tsukishima it makes sense

Noya: think about it.

Tsukishima: I did and it does and that's why I hate you even more.

Daichi: You really got Tsukishima to agree with you?

Daichi: The Noya?

Noya: oh

Noya: OH YES

Tsukishima: no.

Kunimi: you did agree.

Tsukishima: oh fuck off.

Hinata: how did that conversation even start?

Kageyama: im pretty sure Tanaka just brought it up.

Daichi: Knowing him, yes he did.

Tanaka: my sisters drunk

Tanaka: and she said go suck an ashy dick

Tanaka: idk who to it's just me here

Tsukishima: I'm willing to bet that she was talking to you.

Tanaka: NO.

Tanaka: but then that got me thinking

Kunimi: that's dangerous for you

Hinata: oh no there's two of them.

Kunimi: what

Noya: ur a lot like tsukishima.

Kunimi: ok angry bird.

Noya: WHAT

Tsukishima: lmao

**_Suga is online._ **

Suga: what's up fuckers

Kageyama: but why do this

Hinata: why not

Kageyama: but why

Hinata: why not.

Suga: I said

Suga: WHATS UP FUCKERS

Tanaka: hi.

Suga: Hello Tanaka.

Suga: Hello children and Daichi.

Daichi: Hi...

Suga: what did they do

Tsukishima: exist

Suga: shut up

**_Yamaguchi is online._ **

Suga: but what did they do?

Yamaguchi: and when you think of me,

Yamaguchi: am I the best you've ever had?

Hinata: share one more drink with me, smile even though you're sad!

Daichi: Tanaka said he wants his dick to be cremated, replaced for pepper so everyone can have his dick in them.

Kageyama: I'm walking the long road.

Kunimi: watching the sky fall

Suga: I...

Noya: the lace in your dress

Noya: tangles my neck

Noya: how do I LIVE

Tanaka: THE DEATH OF A BACHELOR

Hinata: OH OH HO, LETTING THE WATER FALL

Yamaguchi: THE DEATH OF A BACHELOR

Kageyama: seems so fitting for

Kunimi: happy ever after 

Tanaka: HOW COULD I ASK FOR MORE

Hinata: LIFETIME OF AFTER AT THE EXPENSE OF THE DEATH OF A BACHELOR

Suga: me @ daichi

Daichi: I didn't even DIE.

Tanaka: yall hear smth?

Noya: THE DEATH OF A DAICHI

Yamaguchi: LETTING THE VOLLEYBALL FALL

Hinata: THE DEATH OF A DAICHI

Kageyama: seems so fitting for

Tanaka: THE LIFE WITHOUT A CAPTAIN

Tanaka: hOOOOOO

Noya: HOW COULD WE WIN ONE MORE

Hinata: ONE MORE POINT FOR US AT THE EXPENSE OF THE DEATH OF A DAICHI

Suga: I think we found this group chat name.

Daichi: No,

Daichi: Suga.

Nishinoya: daisans gonna snap you

Kunimi: idk, thanos is too aggressive for his personality

Kunimi: someone who's like, relaxed and cool but could fucking snap your body in half

Tanaka: Sans.

Tsukishima: NO

Nishinoya: DAICHIS MEGALOVANIA

Hinata: don't forget gironos theme

Nishinoya: YES

Tsukishima: N O

Daichi: Gio what?

Kageyama: Gi joe lol

Tsukishima: no dumbass

Yamaguchi: I think he was just saying giojoe.

Kageyama: ^^^^

Kageyama: yea dUmBAsS

Tsukishima: I'm gonna Megalovania you 

Kageyama: Do it 

Daichi: Sigh....

Kunimi: now this is the death of a daichi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok y'all, that parody was fucking beautiful.

**Author's Note:**

> After a lovely end to Chaotic Energy, we're making a new one.
> 
> This isn't anything related to Chaotic Energy, a completely different story with different ships.
> 
> But I will make a chaotic energy 2, don't worry about that.


End file.
